


life and love: then and now

by jinyinhua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, like so light it’s like i put a pinch of it in, on victor’s part since it be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyinhua/pseuds/jinyinhua
Summary: Victor’s life and love, then and now.(or: victor reflects on how much everything has changed since he’s met yuuri, and he may or may not be jealous of a blanket.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	life and love: then and now

**Author's Note:**

> hi homies i’m jinyin! it’s my first time ever posting fanfic for victor and yuuri and i wrote this all on a whim after a blurb that involved blankets and heartstrings and YEAH—also i didn’t mean for this to be an introspection but it kinda just happened so oops (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Victor loved ice skating.

Well of course he did, he had poured his entire being into the sport—though he liked to think of it more as an _art_ than a sport, really.

The point is, figure skating had at one point, been his life and love, but  _ now? _

Now, Victor had Yuuri, and he’d be forever indebted to whomever had led his path to Yuuri.

_ Yuuri. _

Aside from his career with figure skating, Victor could also consider surprising people being another one of jobs, even if it wasn’t technically official.

Aside from ice skating, Victor Nikiforov was also known for surprising the audience.

Yes, he could just do the most technical programs and have new records placed under his belt—but what would be the point of it all if he couldn’t  _ surprise _ the audience?

If he had to maintain his celebrity persona to the world, Victor at least had the small of relief of baring his soul on the ice—the yearnings of his heart being etched onto the ice like a pen on paper, all of his thoughts crisscrossing into the familiar language of ice.

But then he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t surprise the audience, much less himself.

And then came Yuuri.

He had glanced at Yuuri during the beginning of the banquet, noting how Celestino looked as if he had to practically drag the ice skater to attend.

The night was dull as it passed. He held a few steady conversations with some sponsors, laughed a bit with Christophe, and teased Yura just a tiny bit less than usual.

Then the  _ dance offs  _ happened, and the banquet that had dragged on so boringly suddenly changed to having a  very  drunk yet  very  adorable Katsuki Yuuri right in his arms.

Yuuri had snorted when Victor told him that he fell in love with him right then and there, and he had sulked in response.

Because Victor wasn’t lying—all his life had been dedicated to surprising people, but people  _ surprising _ him? 

No, no one had truly surprised him like Yuuri had, and it didn’t stop after the banquet.

There was the tribute of Stammi Vicino, katsudon being Yuuri’s Eros of all things, his performance at Onsen on Ice, the quad flip at the Cup of China,  _ everything  _ Yuuri did was a pleasant surprise to Victor.

He hummed to himself, a warm, comforting haze enveloping him as he thought of Barcelona and matching golden rings.

They’d been called good luck charms by Yuuri then—but Victor’s heart had fluttered just a little bit more than usual when the ring had been slid on the ring finger of his _right_ hand.

Though Barcelona held some of his best, most precious memories, the ups still came with their downs.

Downs as in Yuuri suggesting they end this, Yuuri suggesting he would retire after the Grand Prix—Yuuri  _ leaving. _

People stayed with Victor all the time, but their consistent constant was that they also  _ left  _ him as well.

He had hoped fiercely, and prayed earnestly to whomever was up there for Yuuri to not leave him, cause what would he do then?

Victor could return back to figure skating, obviously, but then what? 

After retiring, he could still skate sometimes, play with Makkachin, go sightseeing, and spend his money on more coats probably.

But Yuuri wouldn’t be there, and the thought had clawed as his heart viciously—how could he possibly return back to who he had been before Yuuri? 

And for once, his pleas were answered in the form of Yura taking gold, Yuuri taking silver, and a mutual agreement of him and Yuuri staying together.

Now, Yuuri was with him, in Russia, in his—no,  _their_ — apartment, lounging on the couch, an old blanket draped over his lap.

Maybe he was stupid for getting jealous of a blanket, but they’d been at practice the whole day, and now had already gone through their usual post-practice routine.

And yet Victor had  not  received his daily (and required) dose of Yuuri hugs or kisses.

Truly outrageous if he had anything to say about it, and he had a  _ lot. _

Victor sat on the floor of their living room, aquamarine eyes watching Yuuri pick at the fraying edges of the blanket.

As the loose threads were being tugged with gentle fingers, he could practically feel his heartstrings being plucked by Yuuri’s hands as well, a soft, vivacious melody building up inside his heart.

God, he  _ loves _ Yuuri, loves him to around the world, to the ends of the Earth, to  _ everywhere _ really.

“What?”

Victor blinked, snapping out of thought. 

“Hm?”

“Victor,” Yuuri looked at him, soft eyes glancing for anything that might’ve suggested something was wrong. “You’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes now.”

_ “Oh.” _

Victor flushed, a blush of faint pink painting his face, and Yuuri absolutely reveled in it just because it was so rare that he could get Victor to blush without having to turn on his inner Eros. 

“Well that’s just, you see—I love you, like a lot,  _so much,”_ Victor stretches out his arms, measuring out his love. “Like this much, but more than much,  _obviously.”_

Yuuri snorts. Victor pouts. Makka barks.

A beat passes before Yuuri opens up his arms, an invitation that Victor readily accepts as he dives into his husband’s embrace.

_Yes,_ Victor thinks as Yuuri hugs him and Makkachin happily trots over to the pair,  _this is what life and love is._

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe and stay loved, thank you for reading, i love you! ˃̵ᴗ˂̵


End file.
